


east of the sun, west of the moon

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [34]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: There is more to this story than he knows, than he realizes, so he takes whatever Himuro offers him, small kindnesses and concessions alike.It is not enough; it has to be enough.





	east of the sun, west of the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sannlykke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/gifts).



> a remix of [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14762097#cmt14762097)
> 
> loosely based off [a norwegian fairy tale](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_of_the_Sun_and_West_of_the_Moon) of the same name

The hardest part had never been staying, after he’d left the first time. He reminds himself it is his duty as a son to do this, and he did promise he would do whatever his parents had asked of him It does not mean he doesn’t miss his family, nor does it mean he is not lonely in a castle too big for him.

Himuro’s hands are gentle at night, curved around his face and Shuuzou leans into them, human and solid, the way his kisses are careful, never taking more than Shuuzou offers. Shuuzou thinks that this is kindness of a sort, and too much of a kindness.

There is more to this story than he knows, than he realizes, so he takes whatever Himuro offers him, small kindnesses and concessions alike.

It is not enough; it has to be enough.

 

* * *

 

“Go home, if you must. But don’t speak with your mother alone.”

 

* * *

 

His father is well, and Shuuzou thinks that it is worth it perhaps, to see his father no longer confined to a bed, no longer pale and ill. He laughs now, deep and full bellied, the way Shuuzou remembers from his childhood. His mother kisses his cheek and makes his favourite dishes, while his siblings chatter on around him. His little sister is no longer so little, while his brother seems to have grown taller while he was gone, grown into himself in the absence of an older brother. He is quicker now to stand up and take responsibility, to square his shoulders and and lift his head.

It is enough; it _has_ to be enough.

 

* * *

 

It isn’t.

 

* * *

 

Himuro’s eyes are sorrowful, but he reaches out to cover Shuuzou’s trembling hands, taking the candle from him. “It’s alright,” he tells Shuuzou, hands gentle, still gentle. “It’s alright,” he says again, pulling Shuuzou close.

It isn’t, and Shuuzou knows it.

He is even more aware when Himuro is gone come morning, nothing but a candle left behind and Shuuzou can feel more keenly his absence. So he leaves the castle behind to find Himuro, to find absolution.

He finds instead a dragon prince, a lost shadow, a helpful kitsune. The shadow tells him how to find the wind, the kitsune takes him to the dragon prince. The dragon prince listens to his story, eyes lidded and far too knowing, as if he knows the price Shuuzou has paid for his folly. _Seek the North Wind, perhaps he will help._ The wind offers to take him east of the sun, west of the moon, to a palace that exists in impossibilities.

Shuuzou goes. He returns with an impossible request, lays it down at the feet of the dragon prince. The dragon prince grants his request, and when Shuuzou asks why, his gaze is sharp, imperious. But it is also heavy with something like regret, when he tells Shuuzou _perhaps I too, seek absolution._

He goes once more to the palace, and this time, he is allowed to see Himuro. He goes, and hopes that it will be enough.

It has to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan).


End file.
